


Deradicalization

by Codename_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality is Illegal, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In which the main character decides to change, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Self-Acceptance, Serial Killers, Story set in the 1960s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_C/pseuds/Codename_C
Summary: Taking place where discrimination was at its peak, 24-year-old Chantal Chavez took it as a personal mission to redeem herself from her past actions and moves to Edinburgh, Britain. However her old colleague sets her back which turns her plans to another direction. With the help of her romantic interest, will her personal goal lead to success or turn to complete failure?





	Deradicalization

 

 

 

 

> December 12, 1958; 5:09 PM

"I'd like to see what had happened to our so-called relationship all these years.” Chantal states. “Now, tell me. Stephanie, what is it like to cheat on someone you know had loved you so dearly?" she exclaimed as she played with her knife alongside the shorter girl. Stephanie could not breathe, nor do anything but fear for her life. She whimpered, "Did I tell you how annoying it is to hear your obnoxious little fucking voice? I hate your voice so much. I had to endure it for the past couple of months." The 20-year-old then points her knife toward Stephanie.

“Any last words?"

Stephanie could not reply thus proceeded with crying. "Pathetic." Chantal scoffed as she proceeds to stab Stephanie with the knife. She screams in pain yet the stabbing never ceased. Chantal then chucks the knife up as blood came out. Taking out a stone rock from her suitcase, she begins to shatter the girl's face. Stephanie’s screams echos through the room and as it stops, Chantal took her knife out from her body and threw the rock at her face. She then places her fingertips on Stephanie's wrist to check if she was still alive. A satisfied grin forms on the 20-year-old's face.

As she picks up the corpse and puts it in a sack, she realizes how good it felt to think that it wouldn't be able to move again. Her once manipulative and emotionally-abusive ex is now useless, powerless and she could get rid of her however she wanted. Chantal’s then white gloves were now covered in thick crimson blood. She ties the sack white a pale brown rope and trailed it towards her car. She analysed if there were any witnesses, and strikes a flamboyant smile as she sees that no one saw her. The now-delighted brunette then starts the engine and goes looking for isolated and unusual places she could hide the body. She then stopped her blue vintage car as she arrives by a large river in the woods. She lifts the sack out of the car and quickly got a marker out, remarking her signature and placing, “I was here” on the sack, then dumps it along the current of the river.

“I could not believe I even fell for this dumb charmer,” Chantal says. Thinking about her past relationship makes her stomach sick.

“Hey!” someone shouts. Chantal sits there in shock, thinking that she was caught. “Look, it’s not what it looks like!” she says, heart thumping.

“What is?”

Chantal then turns around and sees her childhood friend, Ryland. "Oh, it's just you, Ryland." she says in relief, "I thought you were someone else."

“We’ve known each other for basically our whole lives and you still don’t recognize the sound of my voice?” Ryland says. 

“Well, I was in a state of panic, you’d never know how horrifying that moment was for me,” Chantal replies. “Why though?” Ryland asks.

At that point, Chantal didn’t know what to say. She just stood there facing Ryland. “Hmm...” Ryland says examining Chantal, then their surroundings. “Please don’t tell me you did it again.” The brunette blinks at Ryland as the younger boy sighs, “Again, really?” the boy says, clearly portraying disappointment as he pats the back of his childhood friend.

“Chantal, life is a precious gift God had given us." Chantal groans, "Please, Ryland, not this again." 

“You should take that plague doctor mask off now, it really bothers me." Chantal chuckles as she takes it off. "Anyhow, you should really stop abusing people and their rights to live. It's really sick and inappropriate to kill someone,” he explains. “Tell that to the bastard who took my mother's life. You think this is easy, Ryland? I lost everything once that douchebag murdered my mother in front of my own eyes." Chantal replies in a serious tone. 

“You know, this area isn't safe for this type of conversation. Let's go somewhere," Ryland offers. “Ah, the usual?" Chantal asks as she takes off her gloves. Ryland nods as they head towards Chantal's car. "Don't you have a car, Ry?" she asks. "Actually, I saw your car heading towards the woods and let my colleague drop me off."

Chantal looks back, thinking about everything that occurred. They both go inside her car and heads for La Vita’s, a famous resto-bar in the city of Liverpool. This is where they’d usually hang out and have late-night conversations about what’s going on in their lives. This is also where Chantal met her first love, but that’s now history.   
  
"You know you should remove that suit of yours, Chantal," Ryland exclaims, Chantal's outfit was really sophisticated too, using a Plague Doctor inspired mask, black goggles and often wears a black turtleneck. It is accompanied with a green jacket with sleeves that at the forearm and a collar decorated with a lot of purple furs. Previously taking off her mask, she removes her black goggles and throws it to the back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Ryland, why do you call my serial killer persona as  _Shatter_ _?_ "  Chantal clicked her tongue, Shatter, she hates that pseudonym the police gave her. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I've heard a rumour where you like, crumble or shatter your victim's face. That's probably the reason." Ryland says as Chantal parked her car and removes her green jacket. They step out of Chantal's car and walks to the entrance, and sits on their usual spot. "Two  _Gewürztraminer_ please," Chantal states as the bartender nods his head and began to prepare their drinks. "You never talk about what's going on with your life, Ry."   
  
"Apparently because I'm pretty secretive, huh?" Ryland grins and crosses his arms, "Well, we're both born before World War II, and you're expecting that we both have interesting lives?" Chantal exclaims with a hint of sarcasm. "It's funny that my parents weren't killed during World War II and they were killed by some sick bastard." She continues. The thought of working for the person who had murdered her parents ran in Chantal's head as she drank her wine. "I really feel sad for you, Tal. You can always move in with us-"  
  
"No," Chantal says. "Ryland, we talked about this. I'm not moving in with you and your parents." She responded with a serious tone. "I- I'm sorry." Ryland apologises and rubs the back of his neck, "So stop mentioning that fucking thing." Chantal lashes out, "Your lack of vocabulary still amazes me, Chan." Ryland remarks as he tries to change the topic to avoid Chantal's anger. Ryland was really not fond of Chantal's anger outbreaks ever since they were teens, she is indeed terrifying when she is in rage. The thought of it makes Ryland petrified. "Shut up." Chantal asserted rudely and crosses her arms.   
  
"You should actually change your job, Ryland. It's pretty boring now." Chantal states, uncrossing her arms then aggressively places it in her pockets. "Nah, It's pretty fun. It's ironic though." Chantal tilts her head, "What is?" Ryland, realising his mistake, chuckles. "Oh, my bad. I made a mistake." 

"Actually, I never thought of having this type of job as a forensic investigator," Ryland drinks from his glass, "And you're a-"  
  
"Finish what you're saying, Ryland." Chantal glares at Ryland and realises what his mouth was going to sputter if he were to finish that sentence. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Chan. It just slipped out of my mouth-" Chantal groans and rubs the back of her neck. "Ryland John Alexanders, you're lucky I'm actually good enough to predict what you were going to say." The brunette then finished her drink without hesitation and stands up. "Good luck finding a ride to your home, Alexanders," Chantal says coldly and left a sighing Ryland in the bar. Chantal proceeded to walk to her car and went inside.  
 


End file.
